Soeultastic
by briafey
Summary: A love story featuring F4 and their love lives. How can they survive in their world with each other. Mainly,a Soeul story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hi Guys, This is my first fanfiction for a Korean Drama**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

Yi Jeong sat on the couch in Woo Bin's room. He was helping his brother get ready for a date with Jae Kyung. He couldn't stop smiling as Woo bIn paraded about fourteen outfits in front of him, all he kept saying was "Trying too hard" , "Too blue", "Too desperate". Woo Bin was fed up. He was trying his very best to impress Jae Kyung. Yi Jeong noticed the sour expression on Woo Bin's face and said "Bro, relax, I am pretty sure that Jae Kyung is in her room and as distraught as you." Woo Bin playfully rolled his eyes and thanked Yi Jeong for his time. "No problem bro, you know It's my pleasure." Yi Jeong said. They continued searching for an outfit for Woo Bin." Now I gotta go pick her up. I am even late. Good bye Yi Jeong. Thanks a lot." Woo Bin said as he left.

Yi Jeong decided to stick around Woo Bin's place and watch television for a while. As he sat, his phone started ringing. He checked the Caller ID and it said Ga eul. He quickly sat up and took the call. Yi Jeong Sunbae, help me!" Gaeul yang where are you?" Yi Jeong asked worriedly while picking up his car keys." I am at home" She said while panting heavily. Then suddenly she went silent." Gaeul yang, Gaeul yang. Don't hang up. I beg you" Yi jeong said. He quickly got into the car and drove as fast as he could to Gaeul's.

* * *

"Hey there beautiful" Woo Bin said to Jae Kyung

"Hi handsome, You look handsome" Jae Kyung said to Woo Bin.

"Shall we go" Woo Bin asked Jae Kyung.

"We shall" Jae Kyung responded.

As Woo Bin drove to the restaurant, Jae Kyung leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Woo Bin smiled and asked " What was that for?"

"Because you are kinda shy I thought I would help you out." They both smiled and kept quiet. After about two minutes they blurted out at the same time." I love you." Then Woo Bin stopped the car and they stared at each other. "You love me?" they said again. "Yes". Woo Bin leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. Just as he did that, his phone started ringing and he smiled at Jae Kyung and gave her a sign which told her to excuse him. He gave a few commands and told the person on the other line not to bother him for the rest of the night for he had some important things to take care of. Then he turned to Jae Kyung smiled at her and continued driving while listening to a beautiful song about love..

* * *

Gaeul yang, Gauel yang where are you? Yi Yeong asked as soon as he got there. He foung Gaeul passed out on the staircase. He rushed to her side and checked her pulse. Afterwards he carried her into his car and drove her quickly to the hospital. When they arrived, Gaeul was taken by the nurses, led by a doctor into a ward. They performed some medical rounds on her and left her in the ward. Yi Jeong was allowed to come in and see her but before that, the doctor asked him

" Are you her boyfriend or husband?

"Neither we are just friends" Yi Jeong replied

"Can you give me the contact of her parents?"

"No, She is an orphan" Yi Jeong said

" Can you tell me what's wrong with her?" Yi Jeong asked

" She is asthmatic" The doctor said

Yi Jeong felt really sorry for Gaeul. He bowed to the doctor and rushed to Gaeul's side. He sat beside her and watched her sleep. As he got up to go get a drink because he was thirsty, Gaeul held his hand and said" Thank you for being here Yi Jeong, I don't know what would have happened to me if you were not there. Thank you." Yi Jeong nodded and smiled at her. He then asked her if she wanted something to eat or drink. She nodded and smiled at him. Before he left, Yi Jeong said" It's my pleasure. I am glad you called me. Be right back."

Gaeul nodded, stared at the ceiling and thought "I am so lucky I have a friend like Yi Jeong. God bless him for being so kind." It had been thirty minutes and Yi Jeong hadn't returned. Gaeul started to feel anxious. "Where could he be?" She thought while attempting to sit up.

 **Thanks for reading guys. I am going to try to update as often as possible.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi guys hope you are all fine**

 **Here's chapter two**

 **The new names are made up so pardon me**

 **I own nothing.**

Yi Jeong knocked and walked into Gaeul's room with his girlfriend of three years, Soo He."I totally forgot she existed" Gaeul thought. "Hey Gaeul, What's up?" Soo He said while cleaning a chair she was going to sit on. "Not much" Gaeul responded. "Babe come sit with me" Soo He said to Yi Jeong. As Yi Jeong walked towards the empty seat beside Soo He, Gaeul asked where their snacks were. "Oh I totally forgot, Sorry"Yi Jeong said. "Let me go get them" he added while walking to the door. "Hurry back" Soo He said to him and smiled.

Immediately Yi Jeong left, Soon He's smile disappeared and she shot Gaeul a deathly glare. Gaeul smiled at her. Soo He said " Of all the people on your contact list it had to be Yi Jeong that you called. Don't you ever do that again. I have warned you time without number to stay away from him and this time you really crossed the line. Stay away from him or else..." "Hey Gauel I didn't get any fruit drinks but I got one Shinwa tea." Yi Jeong interrupted unintentionally. "What's going on here?" Yi Jeong asked

"Girl talk" Soo He replied. " Right Gaeul" she added. Gaeul nodded. There was no way she would tell Yi Jeong that his newly found joy is a monster. He wouldn't believe her. "Soo He is very protective of Yi Jeong because she loves him and there is nothing wrong with that" Gaeul often thought. After spending a couple of hours in the hospital and being discharged, Yi Jeong decided to take Gaeul and Soo He home but Soo He said she had an appointment and had to leave so Yi Jeong should take Gaeul home.

Gaeul got into the car after Yi Jeong opened the door for her. The car ride was pretty silent and it wasn't an uncomfortable type of silence. Yi Jeong took Gaeul to her room and said" I have to go see to some business." Gaeul nodded and asked him to lock all the doors for her. He agreed and smiled." Good night Gaeul yang. I will come check up on you tomorrow"He said

* * *

"Hey official girlfriend" Woo Bin said on phone with Jae Kyung

"Hey official boyfriend" Jaw Kyung responded

"What are we doing today?" Woo Bin asked

"How about you come over and I cook for you?" Jae Kyung said

"Sounds cool.. be there in ten" Woo Bin said

Jae Kyung went to her room and changed her outfit. "I feel so lucky to have Woo Bin" she said aloud. All the maids noticed that she blushed whenever she was on phone with Woo Bin and was happier than before. Every one liked the change in her behaviour and thanked God for sending Woo Bin to her.

* * *

"Gu Junpyo put it down. There is no way we are buying that." Jandi said to Junpyo as he was holding a light saber.

"Oh come on Jandi just this one thing" Junpyo begged while pouting his face.

"No way. If we buy this thing, you will admire it for a day or two then leave it somewhere. You know we have a whole room of stuff you bought but still look new because you don't use them. " Jandi said. " Stop being stubborn " She added

Junpyo gave up because there was no point in arguing with Jandi. Ever since they got married she always made him feel like a kid again. He missed that feeling. At least now he had someone to share his joy with.

* * *

"Grandfather! Grandfather! What is this?"Ji Hoo asked his grandfather while holding at wedding invitation cards. "Oh Ji Hoo have you gone dumb, these are wedding invitation cards" His grandfather responded.

"I know that.. What I want to know is the reason why it has my name on it with some girl I don't even know" Ji Hoo said

"Her name is Mae Sa and you are going to marry her." Grandfather said

"But Grandfather I don't even know what she's like. Please tell me the reason why you want me to marry her"Ji Hoo said

" Her family owns two islands and they have about fifteen museums worldwide. If you marry her, you will become part owner. That is the reason why you are marrying her. Are you satisfied with the response you got." Grandfather stated

Ji Hoo grabbed his motorcycle keys and stormed out of the house to Junpyo's.

Even though they fought for Jandi and Ji Hoo lost, he and Junpyo remained best friends. In fact, they were even closer than before.

Ji Hoo narrated all that happened to him to Junpyo over some ice cream and Junpyo promised Ji Hoo that the F4 would come up with a plan to help him.

" Go home Bro, tomorrow we will have a meeting and discuss this. " Junpyo said

"I don't want to go home. Grandfather is there and I don't want to see him."Jim Hoo responded

"Then you can spend the night here if you want. It's no problem since you already have a room here."Junpyo said.

Afterwards, Ji Hoo and Junpyo went to their rooms.

* * *

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were on the couch watching television and talking about anything they could think of. Woo Bin tried to sit up for he was lying on Jae Kyung." It's getting late babe, I have to go." Woo Bin said.

"It's not late, it's just 11:30pm"Jaw Kyung said

"I don't want you to go" She added

"I don't want to go either but I have to. I will come and see you before I leave for work"Woo Bin said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you" They said at the same time.

Just as Woo Bin got into the car, his phone started ringing. He stopped the car and checked the caller ID and it said Yi Jeong

"Hello" Woo Bin said

"Hello" Yi Jeong responded

"Woo Bin, I have been calling Soo He all night but she is not picking should I do." Yi Jeong said.

" Would you like me to tail her for you?"Woo Bin asked

" She might think that I don't trust her. You just leave it be." Yi Jeong said.

"I have another call. Will call you when I get home"Yi Jeong added

Woo Bin continued driving.

* * *

"What did Ji Hoo say?"Jandi asked curiously

Junpyo told Jandi all that Ji Hoo said.

"I have been through this before so I can give him the best advice" Junpyo bragged

"That isn't really something to brag about" Jandi said.

They always argued over something before they slept.

"F4 Emergency

Come over to the F4 Emergency Plan Arrangement House. "

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong read.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Here's chapter three**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Shout outs to** _ **Zoe**_ **for being the first to review. And to all those who follow and favourite Soeultastic**

 _F4 Emergency_

 _Come over to the F4 Emergency Plan Arrangement House. "_

 _Woo Bin and Yi Jeong read._

"Seriously Junpyo. What do you want?" Yi Jeong thought. "I have to go anyway. But should I go see Gaeul before or after the emergency meeting?" He asked himself.

He decided to call Gaeul and tell her that he would come after meeting his brothers. She said it was no problem and that she was fine. He picked up his car keys and drove away to Junpyo's.

Woo Bin and Junpyo were playing video games while Ji Hoo was massaging his head.

"Yi Jeong bro, you are here. Let's get this party started... I mean meeting started." Junpyo said.

"As your president, I will start us of with the reason why we are gathered here." Junpyo added.

"Wait!Wait!Wait. You are not our president. In fact we don't have a president" Woo Bin said.

"Yeah and even if we wanted one, we wouldn't choose you" Yi Jeong added

"Well how rude of you guys."Junpyo said.

"Now can you tell them why we are here?" Ji Hoo asked.

Junpyo then told them what had happened and they tried to come up with some ideas to prevent the wedding from taking place but whatever they thought of would backfire at some point so they decided to meet again tomorrow and try again.

They all had appointments to get to. Junpyo had work, Woo Bin had to go see Jae Kyung, Yi Jeong had to go see Gaeul and then look for Soo He and Ji Hoo had to meet Mae Sa.

They hugged each other and parted.

* * *

Yi Jeong went to Gaeul's home and knocked on her door. He called out her name but she was not responding. He entered her house and found her in her room, packing her bags.

" Are you going somewhere?" He asked her

" My landlord is kicking me out, I am late in paying the rent." She responded slightly embarrassed.

"How late are you in paying? Two months, Three months?" Yi Jeong asked

" A year" She said

"Seriously? You can come stay with me until you get another place." Yi Jeong suggested

" Oh Sunbae, I don't want to impose. "Gaeul said.

"It's no problem at all, friends do things like this for each other. Right?" Yi Jeong said while helping her pack.

Gaeul nodded and smiled.

"Gaeul yang, I haven't heard from Soo He in two days. Do you think something happened to her?" Yi Jeong asked

" Don't worry Sunbae, she's a big girl. After sending my things to your house, we will try and look for her. Besides, don't you have that exhibition this weekend. I am very sure she will show up for that. "Gaeul said.

Yi Jeong almost forgot about the exhibition. It was a very important one and his career rested on it. Just as he was thinking about how to make the exhibition better and helping Gaeul pack, his phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID which said Babe. He quickly answered the call.

"Hello Babe" Yi Jeong said

"Yi Jeong. I am so sorry that I didn't call earlier. I have been busy with some stuff. I need to talk to you but face to face and I am out of town so how about at your exhibition."Soo He said

"Okay, it's no problem, I am just glad that you are okay." Yi Jeong said

They said their byes and hanged up. Gaeul noticed that Yi Jeong looked relieved and she was very happy about that. They finished packing and then drove to Yi Jeong's house. Since Gaeul felt bored and tired, they decided to go to Yi Jeong's workshop and look at the pottery for the exhibition.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, I have always admired something about you." Gaeul said

"What's that?" Yi Jeong asked.

" Your ability to make something so simple very beautiful." Gaeul responded

Yi Jeong smiled at her. They looked around for a short while after that and then went home.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat at the restaurant and looked at his watch for the fiftieth time that evening. "She is even a tardy one" He thought to himself. He waited for about ten minutes more and just as he was about to leave, he saw a beautiful woman wearing a blue dress with black high heels. Ji Hoo guessed that ,that was Mae Sa.

" Hello, I am so sorry that I am late. You must be Dr. Ji Hoo, I have heard so much about you. My parents admire you very much." Mae Sa said.

All Ji Hoo did was smile, nod and stare. He hardly talked and he made her feel really uncomfortable.

"Forgive me for staring but I can't help it. You are really pretty and versed many fields. I like that in a woman." He said as he felt the air tense.

Mae Sa blushed and thanked Ji Hoo for the compliment. They ate and talked about themselves. Ji Hoo found out that Mae Sa had an elder sister whom she admired. Ji Hoo didn't forget to mention his three brothers and how much he loved them.

After eating, Ji Hoo walked Mae Sa to her car.

" Just so you know, I was dreading meeting you, but I am glad I made that choice. It's only been a couple of hours and I like you a lot already." Ji Hoo confessed

" The feeling is mutual." Mae Sa said and kissed Ji Hoo's cheek

Ji Hoo drove home pretty content with himself.

* * *

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were in Woo Bin's house doing what they always did; tease each other, play, eat, chat and watch tv until it was late and one had to go home.

Woo Bin loved Jae Kyung very much and wanted her to be his forever but he didn't know how commitments worked. If he was to marry her, how would life be for him?

"It's late honey. I will take you home." Woo Bin said.

Jae Kyung nodded and smiled at Woo Bin. She often wondered why Woo Bin hadn't proposed to her yet. Is she going to have to propose? She wondered if there was something about her that he didn't want in his future wife.

As Woo Bin was driving, Jae Kyung told him to stop the car. He was worried, so he did what she asked. Jae Kyung rushed out of the car and ran as fast as she could. Woo Bin was worried so he chased her. "Jae Kyung!" He called out while running.

They had been running for the past ten minutes and Jae Kyung was tired so she stopped. She noticed that Woo Bin was chasing her so she walked towards him to make his work of getting to her easier.

"Why did you run off?" Woo Bin asked Jae Kyung

" I saw a dog being tortured by some boys so I wanted to go get it." She responded

" Oh what a relief! But you should have said something so that I won't worry." Woo Bin said

" What do you have to worry about?"Jae Kyung asked

" I thought you were mad at me."Woo Bin said

" Why would I be mad?" Jae Kyung asked

" I love you Jae Kyung, with all my heart." Woo Bin said

" I love you more, honey." Jae Kyung said.

Woo Bin leaned in and kissed her on her lips. They shared their first real kiss under a street light. The car ride home was happier and full of much more love.

"Now I just have to think of a way to propose to her." Woo Bin thought.

* * *

Gaeul saw Yi Jeong sitting in front of the tv after dinner. The reporter was talking about So Yi Jeong's big exhibition which was coming up in two days. Gaeul took a seat

" Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Not really." Yi Jeong replied

Silence filled the room for a while and then Gaeul broke it.

" Sunbae, thank you for letting me stay here." Gaeul said

" I told you before, it's no problem."Yi Jeong said.

"Well since I am here, let me do some chores." Gaeul said

"You are my guest, you don't have to do that."Yi Jeong said

"I want to. Please."Gaeul begged

" What do you have in mind?" Yi Jeong asked

"Cleaning, cooking and any other thing you need me for" Gaeul said

" I already have people for that" Yi Jeong said with a smile.

" Oh come on Sunbae."Gaeul pleaded.

" Fine. You can go to bed now."Yi Jeong said

" Thank you Sunbae" Gaeul said smiling. Then she went to her room very happy.

She thanked God for giving her a friend like Yi Jeong.

* * *

F4 met at Junpyo's house again just as they had agreed to.

" We are here again to discuss Ji Hoo's problem, I hope you all did your assignment on finding out a way to help our brother." Junpyo asked

"The real question is, did our fake president do his assignment?" Yi Jeong asked

They laughed after Junpyo said that the teacher never takes part in the assignment.

"You guys can stop now, I met her yesterday and she's not all bad. I think I like her."Ji Hoo said.

" Wow, our anti- social brother is in love." Woo Bin said

" I am not in love, I just said I like her." Ji Hoo said

"Well, I guess our work here is done" Junpyo said

They used the opportunity to wish each other luck. They wished Junpyo luck on signing a huge business deal, Yi Jeong luck on his exhibition, Woo Bin luck in proposing to Jae Kyung and Ji Hoo with his wedding.

* * *

Woo Bin went to Jae Kyung's workplace. She squealed and hugged him.

"I missed you" She said after a kiss which Woo Bin didn't return.

"We saw each other just last night" Woo Bin said

"I came to tell you to come to your favourite restaurant this evening. I have something important to tell you. I don't want to do it here in front of people you know otherwise you will feel really embarrassed and not stop crying." Woo Bin said

Jae Kyung was really worried. " Why does it seem like he's going to dump me." She thought.

She went on with her work and wished the day would move by quickly so she could find out what Woo Bin wanted to tell her.

* * *

Yi Jeong spent almost the whole day at work because the following day was going to be the exhibition. Gaeul sent him some ice cream because she had the week off. She tried to stay out of his way so that he could work effectively and the exhibition will become successful.

Gaeul was tired so she slept peacefully on the couch in Yi Jeong's office. Yi Jeong admired her beauty when she slept. " Stop it Yi Jeong, you have a girlfriend" He thought.

* * *

It was evening, Jae Kyung sat at the restaurant that Woo Bin asked her to meet him. Nobody else was there. He was late. " Whatever happens be strong." Jae Kyung said to herself.

As she sat there, two men approached her and they carried her away. She kept on screaming Woo Bin's name.

The men left her in the kitchen of the restaurant and stood behind the doors.

"Woo Bin! Woo Bin help me!"

* * *

 **Hey guys that's chapter 3**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys, here's the next chapter.**

 **It's limited to Jae Kyung and Woo Bin.**

Jae Kyung POV

"Woo Bin!" I screamed for like the thousandth time but no one heard me. I looked around and tried to find anything that would lead me to his whereabouts however there was no such clue.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms grab me from behind. I knew how I felt when Woo Bin touched me and this was nothing compared to that. Then I saw to macho men holding me. I started screaming and crying but they used a handkerchief to muffle the amount of noise I was making.

Who did these guys think they were to cross Ha Jae Kyung? I gave each of them a nice kick in their shins.

"Ha, now you have what you deserve. Do you know who I am? I am Ha Jae Kyung, the daughter of Mr. Ha the multimillionaire and the girlfriend of Song Woo Bin." I said with a hint of pride whilst staring at the two men who were clearly amused by my reaction.

"The boss was right, she really is difficult to get." said kidnapper 1

"Let's just do our job and leave, I have to take my daughter out swimming tomorrow." Said kidnapper 2

" Arent you ashamed of yourself, how would you feel if someone did this to your little girl?" I asked while they lifted me off the ground. I started hitting kidnapper 1 but he could feel nothing.

I was eventually thrown into a really dark room which brought back memories of my childhood. I was scared and it was as if I had forgotten how to breath. I needed someone to hold me, I needed Woo Bin.

" Woo Bin, Woo Bin, baby come get me out of here, I'm scared. Please baby help me." I screamed out of the room.

Suddenly I felt some very familiar arms around me lifting my shaking figure. He brought me out of the room and started whispering to me whilst kissing my cheek and forehead.

"It's okay baby I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you again. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I love you." Woo Bin said.

I just buried my head in his chest and stated nodding and sobbing. He held me till I was feeling better. I remembered he wanted to talk about something so I asked him.

"Woo Bin, baby what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked

"Just forget it sweetie, the mood is dead anyways." He said

"I wanna know, tell me." I nagged

"Baby let it go, okay" He said

"No way"

"Fine, I was going to propose t you tonight, I had no idea you were scared of the dark so I'll change the venue next time." He said

"No you can still do it" I said, "With you by my side I have nothing to fear."

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded.

He held and opened the door. He clapped and a dozen roses fell at my feet.

"You were to follow the clues and meet me at the dining hall and I would have been holding another dozen asters since you love them." Woo Bin said

"Oh darling, I would have been happy with no matter what you did even if it was through a text, but I'm glad is wasn't." I replied

He pulled me in for a hug and I lifted my head and kissed him.

"So, will you marry me, Ha Jae Kyung?" He asked

"Absolutely my love" and we shared another kiss and headed towards the dining room for dinner.

 **What do you guys think is wrong with Jae Kyung?**

 **That's the end of chapter 4**

 **I would like to say a big sorry to all you readers and I will try to update regularly.**


End file.
